Frank McCallister
Frank McCallister is the older brother of Peter and Rob McCallister, husband of Leslie McCallister, and the father of Tracy, Rod, Sondra, Brooke, and Fuller McCallister. He is known for being extremely cheap. Biography Trip to Paris Frank lived in Ohio and drove his family to his brother Peter's house to leave for a family vacation to Paris. While preparing to leave, Frank did not allow his nephew Kevin to watch a movie. Frank later retrieved pizza ordered by the family, but left the responsibility of paying for it to Peter. Later, while eating with the family, Kevin got into a fight with his brother, Buzz causing a giant mess in the kitchen, thus prompting Frank to call Kevin a "little jerk". After the family managed to sleep in due to a power outage, Frank rushed along with them to the airport. On their flight, Frank attempted to smuggle glassware, but was caught at the last minute. Later, after it was realized that Kevin was forgotten at home, Frank attempted to comfort his sister-in-law, Kate, by saying that he forgot his reading glasses. Later, at his brother Rob's Paris apartment, Frank found a shrimp appetizer and ignored his other sister-in-law Georgette's statements that the shrimp was to be saved for later. He asked Peter if he had gotten anybody to check with Kevin and Peter responded that no one was home for the holidays. Trip to Florida A year later, while preparing for the family's trip to Miami, Florida, he observed his son Fuller drinking a Coca-Cola, which he then took from him, saying, "Hey, hey, easy on the fluids, pal. The rubber sheets are packed", taking the soda for himself. Later, as Frank showered, Kevin entered to get his tie, but Frank was alerted to his presence, warning, "Get out of here, you nosy little pervert or I'm gonna slap you silly!" At a Christmas pageant the McCallister children performed in, Frank laughed at Buzz placing candlesticks behind Kevin's ears during his solo, despite Leslie's efforts to get him to stop laughing. After Kevin ruined the pageant by hitting Buzz, the older brother apologized, but Kevin refused, prompting Frank to say, "You better not wreck my trip, you little sourpuss. Your dad's paying good money for it." Kevin then called Frank "Mr. Cheapskate", much to his offense and humiliation. In Miami, he was the only McCallister to not pass the bag to Kevin, due to their fight last night. Later, the family went to New York City to look for Kevin and spent their night in the Plaza Hotel. After hearing Buzz's speech of their good fortune for being allowed to stay in the luxurious hotel thanks to Kevin, Frank clapped for Kevin and proudly said, "OK, Kevin! Alright! Merry Christmas!" Trivia *In a deleted scene, Frank plays a prank on Kevin by saying that his nickname in France would be "yank" whilst he pantsed Kevin. *Frank seems to be the only relative Kevin despises since he would not let Kevin watch TV with the big kids and then called him a little jerk for spilling the milk while fighting with Buzz. Also, in Home Alone 2, he called Kevin a sourpuss, but Kevin fired back at him by calling him Mr. Cheapskate, which visibly offended Frank. **They finally reconciled at the end of Home Alone 2 as he clapped for Kevin and even wished him Merry Christmas. *In the script for Home Alone 2, Frank's full name is stated to be Francis. Gallery Home alone uncle frank.jpg|Frank angrily yelling at Kevin Unclefrank.jpg|Frank calming Kate down Category:Characters Category:Home Alone characters Category:Home Alone 2: Lost in New York characters Category:McCallister family (original films)